Shattered Memories
by Dusted Morphagus
Summary: We all know about Xion's death in 358/2 days, but what if Roxas did a hit and run? Short, crappy, but thought it was worth sharing RikuShi Riku's POV


With one last strike of Roxas's keyblade, Xion fell to her knees, already starting to fade into darkness. It was the hardest thing I ever had to witness in my life, and it didn't even have to end this way. After everything she's been through she doesn't deserve to die like this, at the hand of her close friend. While Xion struggled to just support her weight, Roxas just stood there looking shocked. He glanced at his keyblade then back to Xion, I was totally unprepared for what he did next. He ran. What was he doing? His best friend is practically dying right in front of him and he just runs away as if nothing happened! I felt like killing him, why I didn't know. The sight of what was going on just made my blood boil. I could barely hear her from where I was standing, but in a weak voice she said something that sounded like "Goodbye, Roxas" a tear threatened to fall down my cheek but then, I saw her fall. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Xion!" I ran over to her side as fast as I could and held her in my arms, memories of the day I told her of who she was, well... more like what she was. I still don't truly know that myself, but one thing is for sure. She is no ordinary Nobody. All of her strength seemed to be focused on trying to look me in the eye, even though she couldn't see them.

"Riku...?" how weak and defenceless she sounded almost made my heart break.

"Xion, you're gonna be okay," I couldn't stop myself from shedding a few tears witch made my blindfold damp. "We're gonna get you to Namine, she'll fix everything, and everything will be okay."

"It's too late...for me Riku..." It couldn't be true, there was still so much she needed to know. I promised to tell her more about Sora and Kairi, and how they were my best friends. We never ate ice cream together, I never told her how I truly felt about her. I couldn't stop myself from bringing her cold body closer to my own, I felt like if I let go she would break. She rested her head against my chest, obviously exhausted. I rested my head on hers, smelling her short raven hair that always seemed to smell of cherries. "Can you do me favour?" she asked, her already quiet voice muffled by my coat.

"Anything," She reached up and caressed my cheek, her small thumb brushing a tear away.

"Don't let... Xemnas have... Kingdom Hearts. None of the worlds...will be able to carry on..." I could see that she was starting to cry. "and Roxas...please...talk some sense into him..." My tears were falling onto her, mixing with her own. I nodded.

"Of course I will." I promised. From the corner of my eye I could see flashes of light, I gasped to see that her lower body was crystallising in front of me.

"Goodbye Riku. When Sora wakes up...tell him I said hi..." her gloved hand slide down my cheek and I noticed that she was silently fading away. "He's lucky...to have a friend like you..." I didn't know what to do.

"No, no. No no! Xion, I won't let you leave me!" When she didn't respond I broke down crying, shielding her body from the heavy falling rain with my own. "I love you."

Her body soon became no more than light, returning to Sora. A single sea shell was left behind, Xion always had a weird obsession with shells. She'd spend hours walking the beaches of Destiny Island searching for the perfect one. This was all Roxas's fault, if he hadn't tried to be so violent this would never of happened. Xion would still be here, but now all she is is memories, literally. She would never come back, never laugh, never smile, never be kissed. I remember one night we spent together, we were at the Islands and it was starting to rain so I led her to the cave me Sora and Kairi spent most of our childhood. There wasn't much to do so we just sat there, staring into space. It wasn't until I felt the soft weight of her head on my shoulder that I realised she was asleep. I put my arm around her and that is how we slept the entire night, we woke up in each other's arms. I will never forget that night I spent with...what was her name? Did that really happen, or was it just a dream? I can feel the memories of our time together shattering, now I can barely remember what she looks like. But I could remember a small, crying voice. _"Don't let... Xemnas have... Kingdom Hearts. And Roxas...please...talk some sense into him..."_ I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't exactly going to be pretty. I put the sea shell I had in my hand in my pocket, I don't even remember where it came from. But I knew it was special, something to treasure forever.


End file.
